House of Haywood
This Page Is A W.I.P. I will make this look pretty once I familiarize myself with how to use the wiki's functions. House Haywood's History House Haywood was a noble house within the main city of Lordaeron, at this time they only owned an estate within the city and the head of the House only held the title of Lord. Lord Ryan Haywood was the head of the house during the beginning of the rise for House Haywood. After years of service to the King, House Haywood was given a slice of land in the province of Darrowmere, which was to the east of the main province and city of Lordaeron. This was when Lord Haywood changed to Count Haywood. Inside the province of Darrowmere there were two other counts who ran their selective regions, in the Haywood region called the Helos County, in this region was the mountains and ridge lines that covered the northern area of the Duchy. In the middle of the Duchy was the Vicolos County which was the main farmland and lead by Count Norman. In the south was the Juilos County, which was where the main forest was and held the bulk of the Iron wood trees, this was lead by Count Ironbeard, not a dwarf. In the beginning all three counts lived in peace, they traded resources and trained their troops together, there were no issues. However, the new Count Haywood was tired of sharing the region and wanted the three main regions and their resources for himself. With this he withdrew his forces back to his region and blocked all trade of metals from his mountainous region. He begun special training in large shields and longswords into a roman like combat styles, once he trained most of the men in his region he started his campaign, he invaded each region with pinpoint accuracy, it was like it was his mission to own this entire Duchy, earning him the title Mad. Following the one against two war, Ryan the Mad, ended up killing the other two counts and brought his case before the king of Lordaeron. Much to his council's pleas he gave Ryan Haywood the title of Duke of Darrowmere and all lesser titles under that Duchy, forever giving him the name Mad Duke Ryan. During the conflict with the other Counts, Mad Duke Ryan and his wife, gave birth to an heir. His name was Patrick Haywood, he was trained from birth to replace his father and lead the Duchy with an Iron Fist. However, Patrick hated his father and decided on another path, he decided to become a kind and respected man which he wanted to carry over when he was Duke. Once Mad Duke Ryan died while fighting an illness the 19 year old Patrick took command. He made contact with his neighbor, the Thoranis House, which was to the East. Instead of sending a peasant to request a meeting like his father would, Patrick went on his own accord and formed a firm relation with the head of the Thoranis House, Duke Leoric Thoranis, and his Sister Jessica Thoranis. After making good first impressions the two Houses traded and worked very well together. In the following years, Jessica and Patrick would become very close and end up marrying, which only strengthened the relations of the two Houses. Patrick and his now wife Jessica gave birth to two sons, Ithresh Haywood (The Heir), and a smaller boy Daniel Haywood (The future Advisor). While the boys were still young, their parents found a small weak High elf orphan on their trip back from the lands of House Thoranis and took her into their family adding the third and final child Caelaise Haywood. In the next years as the children grew up, Ithresh followed a more warrior and leadership training style, while his Brother was into books and magic abilities, and finally the younger sister fell in love with the stylings of the Court and nobility and how they work. As the children grew their lives would quickly change as the fallen prince of Lordaeron, Arthas, came back from Northrend and started his undead conquest of the regions. Duke Patrick Haywood and his Duchess Jessica stayed and defended their home to their dying breath as the Captain of the Guard at the time (Captain Zane Kilros) took the three children with the refugees to Stormwind to the south. After this, the Children all went their different ways in training and their futures leading to now. The Haywood Family Tree W.I.P. Will make a picture with lines and stuff for this sooner or later. * Ryan Haywood - Patrick Haywood's father. | Deceased. * Ryan Haywood's Wife (Currently unnamed) - Patrick Haywood's mother. | Deceased. * Patrick Haywood - Biological father of Ithresh and Daniel Haywood. Adoptive father of Caelaise Haywood. | Deceased. * Jessica Haywood - Biological mother of Ithresh and Daniel Haywood. Adoptive mother of Caelaise Haywood. | Deceased. * Ithresh Haywood - Eldest child of Patrick and Jessica Haywood, and Duke of House Haywood. | Alive. * Cassandra Haywood - Married to Ithresh Haywood, and Duchess of House Haywood. | Alive. * Child in Progress - Child of Ithresh and Cassandra Haywood. | Sort of alive. * Daniel Haywood - Youngest son, and middle child of Patrick and Jessica Haywood. | Alive. * Caelaise Haywood - Only daughter, and youngest child of Patrick and Jessica Haywood. | Alive. Individual Lores for Guild Members Ithresh Haywood W.I.P. Cassandra Haywood W.I.P. Daniel Haywood W.I.P. Caelaise Haywood W.I.P. Characteristics Race: Quel'dorei Age: 26 Height: 186cm, 6'1" Body shape: Looks as if she runs five miles every day Birthplace: Unknown Residence: Stormwind History The first thing Caelaise remembers, is being alone, in what is now known as Western Plaguelands. The only personal thing she had on her, was a beautiful necklace; the gem in the center is a deep, ocean blue. A bit darker than what you would see out in the ocean, away from any land mass. The delicate looking chain holding the gem, is a pristine silver, carefully woven with another thread of metal, of the same color. It is unknown how she got it, but the assumption is that it was from her biological parents. She was about 4 years old. She had a an urge to walk, to find something, but she was unsure of what it was. After about a day of walking, she came across a road, and had given up, plopping down on the side of the road, curled up in a ball. She had been there for at least another day, before someone came by. They looked at her as they passed, but didn't stop. She tried to run after them, but she was too weak to move very fast. About half a day had passed, and she was too weak to even move now. Falling asleep, as it was the only thing she could really do, she woke up in the arms of a man and woman, but had no energy to freak out, and simply fell back asleep. The next thing she remembers, is waking up in a bed with people walking around her. The Haywoods had taken her in under their wing, and had subjects helping out the young, hungry, and dehydrated high elf, although she refused to eat meat. It took her about a year and a half to get comfortable with her new family. She had taken to the youngest Haywood child, Daniel, as family before anyone else, however, being so close in age. The person who helped her get comfortable with her new life, though, was her eldest brother Ithresh. He was young enough to get close to her, but old enough to give her guidance. She looked up to him. Even when she wasn't yet comfortable, she would spy on her parents during their parties. She fell in love with the dresses, the etiquette, the beauty of it all. She absolutely loved watching them dance, sway, and even the idol chat. She didn't understand it very well, as she was still learning Common, but she was mesmerized by it all. When she was about 6, her mother had caught her spying on a party, and simply watched as her daughter mocked the dancers, and their etiquette. Jessica confronted her, and guided her to the crowd, to get a better view. Caelaise was in awe. That night was the start of her unbreakable relationship with her mother. The next day, she was enrolled in tailoring lessons, dance lessons, and etiquette classes. By age 8, she was a wonderful dancer, and her etiquette was at the standards of an adult. She was incredibly apt in her classes, being that she practiced day in and day out, whether in class or not. She wanted to master it all. Her seamstress abilities, however, were unmatched for someone of her age. She designed all of her own dresses, and sometimes with the help of her mother, sewed her own dresses. W.I.P. -Sassy fashionista. -Loves her wine. -Adopted at age 4 by Patrick and Jessica Haywood. -Sees blood elves as traitorous scum. -Younger sister of Ithresh Haywood (30), and Daniel Haywood (27). -Her adoptive parents died when she was 9, fighting the scourge whilst defending Lordaeron. -Is in the midst of studying languages. Currently can speak Common, Thalassian, and Darnassian fluently. Can only minorly understand and speak Draenic. -Can only read and write in Common and Thalassian, although she is learning to do so in Darnassian as well. -Made a name for herself via tailoring. -She may not outwardly express it, but when on a personal level, she can get teary eyed about the thought of how much of her race is left. -Left for Stormwind when she was ??. -Has a mini blue dragonhawk pet at home. -Carries around a knife that hides in a tube of lipstick. -A few years or so back, she was constantly visiting bars. It got to the point where her brother Daniel held her an intervention, for she was ruining the family name. So, Caelaise learned to teleport small objects. This way she wouldn't have to go to a bar, and she could drink in secret. Whenever you see her pull a drink out of nowhere, she is probably stealing from some nearby bar. -Absolutely hates the use of drugs. She sees anyone using them as utter lowlives. -Loves animals. -Vegetarian. Kcin Redmane W.I.P. Category:Alliance RP Guild Category:Lordaeronian House Category:Alliance Guild Category:Houses and Clans